The invention relates to a tank insert module for removing liquid from a vehicle tank, comprising a main body made of a plastic material, on which a liquid removal device, which comprises at least one removal opening that can be assigned to the tank interior, and at least one electrical heating element are arranged, wherein the electrical heating element comprises a heating body with an extrusion-coated plastic encapsulation.
The invention also relates to a liquid tank for vehicles, in particular for an exhaust gas aftertreatment system of a motor vehicle, with at least one wall, which has an opening, in which a tank insert module for removing liquid from the tank is arranged so as to close the opening.
Tank insert modules and liquid tanks of the type mentioned in the introduction are known to a person skilled in the art from the prior art. For example, the German Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2006 027 487 A1 discloses a vehicle tank for aqueous urea solutions, said vehicle tank having an opening, in which a functional unit corresponding to a tank insert module is arranged. The tank insert module comprises a main body made of plastic, which is held on the tank. A pump for removing liquid from the tank is provided on the main body, wherein the pump is assigned a channel with a removal opening. Furthermore, the tank insert module has an electrical heating element so as to enable frozen liquid to thaw at low temperatures so that liquid removable from the tank is available or is made available even at low temperatures. The heating element comprises a heating body manufactured from aluminum, which is extrusion-coated with plastic and therefore has a plastic encapsulation. The plastic is primarily used to protect the heating body against direct contact with the liquid located in the tank. Both the connection of the heating element to the electrics/electronics of the vehicle for example and a sufficient coefficient of thermal conduction for the plastic encapsulation are significant for a system that ensures functionality in a long-lasting manner.